voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Finally, in Love Again
Finally, in Love Again is a romance game from Voltage Inc. and is available on Android and iPhone. Overview On the day you were fired from your job as a pastry chef, you receive an invite from your mom to a singles party. You go despite the fact that the event is on your birthday, and you haven't been in a relationship in ten years. You meet five men at the party whom have all taken an interest in you, leaving you with a decision to make. Prologue The story opens at Salon d l'Ange, a patisserie in Jiyugaoka, where you work as a pastry chef. You and Sakurako, your coworker, take notice of two regular customers entering the shop, both attractive men; it is later revealed that the customers are Aki and Momoi. The men ask for a Mont Blanc, as well as your phone number. With urging from Sakurako, you deliver the cake to Aki and Momoi, but a mishap with your shapewear causes you to accidentally throw the cake in Momoi's face. And you are fired as a result. Afterwards, you're is at home, drowning your sorrows in beer when an envelope arrives, delivered by Kikuchi. Upon opening it, you find that your mom has you an invitation to a singles party, which you find out that it is on the same day as your 34th birthday. Kikuchi takes notice and asks if you're going, which you find odd. The day of the singles party, you runs into Aki again at the door; you recognizes him as one of the regulars from Salon d l'Ange. Noticing that everyone at the event are all younger than you, you feel out of place. As you cheer yourself up by trying some of the cake, Yoh (dressed in a kimono) bumps into you and fall on top of you. He is instantly smitten with you, and boldly wipes frosting from your lips with his finger, which he then licks off before leaving. You then encounter Yuto, who proceeds to fix her lipstick. Sakurako, also attending the event, notices you and confronts you. She asks you, loudly on purpose so that everyone could hear, why you aren't looking for work and if you are aware that you are the oldest person there. You, humiliated, trry to leave but are stopped by Momoi, who embraces you from behind. At that moment the announcer of the event introduces Aki and Momoi, asking them which person they will choose to go out with. Both Aki and Momoi, along with Yoh, Kikuchi and Yuto, all pick you. Now, you have to decide which guy to choose. The Characters Main Characters Aki Fujishima He is 26 years old and the owner of Larme, a patisserie in Jiyugaoka. He runs Larme along with Momoi, his friend from high school. Aki is also the heir to Wisteria, a clothing brand. Shuichiro (Momo) Momoi He is 25 years old and the head pastry chef of Patisserie Larme. He is known in the culinary world as the Prince of Pastry, thanks to Ms. Futaba giving him that nickname. Yoh Kobayakawa He is 22 year old from a family that runs a well known flower arrangement school. Once he meets you, he becomes a part-time worker at Mon Cheri, a flower shop located next door to Larme. He pretends to fall for you at first sight, but really just wants to use you as a way to escape the pressure put on him by his family. Sousuke Kikuchi He is a delivery man for Sayama Express. He first meets the MC when he delivered the singles party invitation the MC's mom sent her. He usually sees the MC when picking up Larme's online orders. Yuto Tsuruya He is a college student at Aomi University, as well as an amateur model. His family owns Tsuruya Confectionary, a Japanese sweets shop. He apprentices there along with his friend Kame. Minor Characters Sakurako Hara A pastry chef at Salon d l'Ange that the MC worked with before working at Larme. She humiliates the MC at the singles party by revealing the MC's age and that she is unemployed. Miho The MC's best friend from high school and a stay-at-home mom with two kids. The MC goes to her whenever she needs advice regarding relationships. Kenta (Kame) Kamei Yuto's friend and an apprentice at Tsuruya Confectionary. Ms. Futaba The owner and chef of Four Leaf Clover Tapas, the restaurant where the Larme gang hangs out. She has a penchant for giving people nicknames that suit their character. Upon meeting the MC, she nicknamed her the Goddess of Larme. Hiroyuki The editor-in-chief of Clover, a gourmet magazine. He is also Ms. Futaba's son. He and the MC went to culinary school together. Ikumi (Iku) Nozaki A part-time worker at Larme, and the only other girl on staff besides the MC. She has a crush on Aki (this is mentioned in his route). Shinya (Cathy) Kishikawa The owner of Mon Cherie. A gay man with an diva-like personality, he likes the guys at Larme but gets annoyed with Iku. Hana, Take and Tomo The MC's younger siblings. Hana is her 30 year old sister and a divorcee. Take and Tomo are her 26 year old twin brothers. They are concerned with the MC getting her last chance at love, due to her focus on her career as a pastry chef. Trivia *The MC is actually older than all of the playable characters in this game. She is 34 while the other characters are in their early to mid-twenties. **This makes her the oldest MC to date. *She is one of the characters who works as a pastry chef, the other being the MC from Be My Princess 2. Category:Games Category:Finally, in Love Again